


I Will Give You The Man

by amoama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kate is a psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RE: Derek Hale, Kate Argent's crowning glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Give You The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lil for the beta! You rock everything.

Derek and the Hales were her first try. Her first victory all of her own. They’re still her crowning glory. Most people know it was her, most hunters, or they’ve guessed at enough of the truth. But she lets it stay unspoken, secreted inside her like a power, her secret identity. She won’t let anyone take it away from her. She put the plan in motion, she seduced, she lit the flames, she gloried in their screams. She floats upwards on them at night, terror ringing in her ears, horror soaring through her veins, making her stronger. 

A wolf she can own only in death; that is the only time they can bend to her, become hers. They are a challenge to all her physical and strategic ability. She must know before every battle that she is prepared enough, armed properly, team selected and honed, senses as alert as possible. One slip and the wolf will have her. You never get a second chance; one mistake and you will be ripped to shreds. She’s still standing, which means she has never taken on a wolf and lost. 900 volt tazers and round after round of wolf’s bane bullets. There’s nothing like facing a super-strength being and mowing him down with your purpose-adapted automatic rifle. So much effort and pain werewolves go through for an ounce more strength – an ounce that can easily be negated with modern weaponry. If she had room in her heart (if she had a heart), she might feel pity for the wolf race. 

When she heard about the Alpha being killed, the Hale girl, it was too much to resist. Laura Hale, more her nemesis than Derek ever was. She had tried first to befriend the girl, thinking that would be her way in, girlish gossip and secrets that went way beyond make-up tips. Laura had never bought it. For a moment Kate had questioned herself, standing in front of Laura, making ludicrous conversation lifted from _Glamour_ magazine, knowing that Laura heard every twinge of insincerity in Kate’s voice. Until a thin, pale boy appeared at Laura’s shoulder, introducing himself clumsily. Kate took in his eager eyes, his newly grown body not yet filled out, and knew she’d already won.

The Jesuits have a saying: “Give me a child until he is seven and I will give you the man.” Kate’s late to the party if that’s the case, but Derek Hale proves young enough. Just shy of careful, he confuses temptation and invitation with trust and honesty. 

Kate loves the power of it, the hunt. Teenage boys aren’t subtle, she doesn’t need to be too hidden or clever. She sees how she intoxicates him; she’s older, strong, well-sexed, fought over and desired. She doesn’t need to be anything but what she is. She doesn’t really need to be careful. She doesn’t need to lie. She lets him into her, she purposefully lies on her back, letting him thrust into her inelegantly. She watches as he pours himself into her, as he thinks of himself owning her, dominating her. She doesn’t humiliate him, she doesn’t test her strength against his. (After all, she does know what he is and there’s a thrill there, to let one of the wolves inside her and still rule him.) She sees him master his wolf, staying human. Derek has great strength and great control, but he’s using it in all the wrong places. He doesn’t see how she would welcome him untethering the wolf. Kate barely knew it about herself. Even in this, she wants the fight. She lets it show, grins up at him, and lets him make of it what he will. She won’t hide herself. She is the lure _and_ the snare. He might be scared to show his teeth, but she’s not. 

There are other boys, later on. Six years is a long time to go without your favourite drug. Most of them succumb to her much easier than Derek, much keener to believe they deserve her, are worthy of her. Much more desperate to do whatever it takes to be with her. Is it because they lack the wolf inside them? 

Kate leads them down her dark path, hedonistic, violent and sexual. She owns them. She gets them young and they will always be hers. She sends them out into the world like a private army, reeking individual havoc on the lives around them. Some of them love her for it; some of them come to despise her. It doesn’t matter which it is, it’s still her at the centre of them. 

She wonders if it’s Derek – is he the Alpha now? Is that what Laura’s death means? Is he the Alpha out there killing people? It feels like a gift. She drives through the night to get to Beacon Hills, aware that her brother has been keeping the details from her. Derek is hers - Her first conquest. She had left him broken, both boy and wolf. It had frustrated her at first, to leave the work incomplete, but then she saw what was left of boy with the earnest eyes and the joyful, infectious, smile, and she knew this was the sweeter victory. He lived, but everything he was now was because of her. 

For six years, she has compared the submission of each boy to Derek’s capitulation. She won the hardest victory first; nothing else has been so satisfying. Not a seduction, nor a kill. Who can claim to have wiped out a pack so close to completely? If she can finish the job, she will. Derek is hers and if the hunters have finally declared him fair game, well, she’s not going to let anyone else get to him first. 

Kate thinks perhaps they still are joined together by the screams they both hear in their dreams. 

She drives through the night, back to her man.


End file.
